Cadence Harper
Cadence is a main scientist in Ensemble Mew Mew. She takes care of Willow after Viola's death and is the creator of the Ensemble Mews and the Ensemble Mew Project. |-|Casual= |-|Lab= History Life Before the Ensemble Mews Cadence was raised in a very harsh, uptight environment. She was drilled by her family to be as successful as possible—her family was very performative, each member of it in some way tied to the arts. From a young age, she was enrolled in music lessons, ballet, painting, and any other art form in order to develop her skills and force her to hone in on something. She ended up clinging to the harp, though did not want to actually play it professionally. In school, she very much loved the sciences, especially genetics and biology. She wanted more to be an academic than a performer, but of course her family refused to let her take that path. She decided to be smart and save up money from side-performances she was forced into in order to get out of her house and continue school on her own. She left her strict family behind, cutting off contact with them and continued on her own way. She managed to get a place with a few roommates and tried to get into her preferred scientific field of genetics. At times, she would actually practice ballet to keep her figure up and would play classical music because, to an extent, she did enjoy it. It was only the expectation to be a part of it that irked her. After graduating high school, Cadence went to college and met Celestia Sweet}Celestia and Viola there. The three became roommates and eventually good friends. At some point, Cadence actually found herself loving the softness of Viola’s nature and finding her to be beautiful. The both of them were amazed at each other’s fields and level of passion for it, and often they would stay up for hours discussing aspects of it they loved most. Eventually Viola, in turn, seemed to return Cadence’s feelings, so the two began to date. Unfortunately, they had starkly different personalities. Cadence was as stern and distant as many members of her family and was more adept to being alone or doing things herself, meanwhile Viola needed constant attention and affection and wanted to always be around her. Things became even more complicated when their studies made maintaining a relationship extremely difficult. The two ended up separating after a huge fight, and when they graduated, they separated entirely from each other’s lives. In Lune City Cadence kept in contact with Celestia, since she felt guilty that she was sort of in the middle of everything between her and Viola. The two kept tabs on one another’s progress in their field and eventually ended up moving to Lune City together, where they’d heard that they might get lucky landing some decent jobs. The pair actually got an apartment together, so that they could share the expenses and both have the opportunity to move at once. Despite their vastly different personalities, the two managed to make things work. She met back up with Viola after Celestia found that she’d moved into Lune City. She was excited to see her, though was embarrassed because it’d been so long and they had separated on a sour note. Despite the previous problems they had, the women found that they’d both matured quite a lot and were a lot more capable of handling things that life threw at them. Cadence didn’t want to at first, but she fell back in love with Viola, seeing how much she’d grown in personality. Old emotions emerged, though she never acted upon them. It wasn’t until the two were outside Viola’s home that Cadence felt the strongest about wanting to re-enter her relationship with Viola, but unfortunately, she was lost to her after an incident with the Rainbow Pearl. Viola's Death The pearl had landed before them, and Cadence tried to pick it up after it posed no further threat beyond its initial landing impact. She tried to be careful, but the pearl sensed her strong emotions and reacted in her hand, causing it to release a strong rainbow-colored light that hurt Cadence and killed Viola. She was devastated by the loss, but understood quite immediately what might have happened based on the feelings she had experienced and the way the pearl reacted. She came to realize that strong emotions fueled the thing, because it wasn’t until it was no longer in contact with or near her that it stopped reacting. From that moment onward, she had to resort to dulling her emotions and keeping them in check. She became much more apathetic in fear of the pearl reacting in the same way again. Feeling awful for what happened, Celestia offered to help Cadence. She helped build her a robotic prosthetic arm so that she could continue to do her work and live life normally. She also teamed up with Cadence to try to understand the pearl’s power, as well as adopting Willow, Viola’s daughter, since she was no without a parent. Cadence used Viola’s lab, but kept her work secret as Viola had. At some point, she looked into Viola’s research and was crushed at how far she’d gotten into it, knowing she was never able to finish. In conjunction with studying the pearl, she read over all of Viola’s old notes. Working on the Ensemble Mew Project Civilian Form Personality Preferences Musical Themes and Voice See the series 'song list' for links to and elaboration on theme music. Role in Ensemble Mew Mew The Ensemble Mews After Split After Resurgance Relationships *Viola Roth: *Celestia Sweet: *Willow Roth: *Klara De Jongh: *Daniella Gillespie: *Vianney Soubrette: *Marianne Richardson: Trivia * * Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Pages